


The Internship

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Illegal Sex With a Minor, Inspired By Tumblr, It's Just a Tie Don't Let The Bondage Tag Freak You Out, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No It's Not Legal, Pure Smut, Tony Barely Feels Guilty, Virginity Kink, Wet Dream, for like 2 seconds, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Peter is accepted into the Stark Internship program and they're so impressed with his work that he gets assigned to work directly with Tony Stark, the man he's been in love with his entire life.Tony can’t resist the sixteen year old  kid who always stares at him with such pretty adoring eyes, who latches onto his every single word.





	The Internship

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE MOTHER EFFING TAGS Y'ALL.
> 
> Inspired by the gifs below:

  
  
Check out the post [here](https://sthefystarkersworld.tumblr.com/post/172285721625/deaded-blush-loveallfandomsequally-au).  


 

 

Peter's hands were shaking as he stepped off the elevator. This was it. He was about to meet Tony Stark. He'd gotten his acceptance letter a week ago and it was finally happening. He'd not only been accepted for an internship at Stark Industries, but the letter also stated that his ideas showed 'incredible forward-thinking ingenuity' and he'd been chosen to work directly with Mr. Stark and his team.

 

He may or may not have passed out when he read that part. Tony Stark was his hero, even without being Iron Man. He was everything Peter wanted to be when he grew up, he'd idolized the man since he was 7 years old and now he was going to work with him, side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Peter's mouth went dry as he realized that he was about to shake hands with Tony Stark. He was going to touch him..

 

Years ago, his appreciation for Tony Stark had started innocently, just a young boy looking up to a man that was changing the world, but.. Puberty changed a lot of things for Peter. His voice had started to drop, his muscles began to fill out and his harmless hero worship had definitely taken a bit of a turn. He went from wanting to be like Mr. Stark to wanting to be with him, under him, completely and utterly owned by him..

 

The night he got his acceptance letter, he could hardly sleep, but when his body finally gave in he had a _very_ vivid dream. He was in the lab, leaning over his desk, working on some kind of formula when Mr. Stark walked up behind him. The older man's hands wrapped around his waist, fingers dipping into his pants to stroke him as he whispered in his ear.

 

“You've been working so hard, Peter..” Tony's hot breath made him shiver. “Let me help you relax..”

 

Peter woke up the next morning to a pair of sticky boxers and once the floodgates were open, there was no shutting them. Night after night he found himself at Tony's mercy, letting the man do all sorts of unspeakable things to him. He had no idea where his mind was even getting the ideas from considering he'd never watched any kind of adult videos and the things he was dreaming of.. They were downright filthy.

 

Even after another raunchy dream, Peter had jerked off in the shower before venturing to Stark Tower, wanting to be sure that he'd gotten the dirty thoughts out of his mind so that he could focus. He had to do a good job for Mr. Stark if he wanted to keep the internship and he couldn't do that if he was too busy trying to keep his erections under control.

 

When the elevator doors open, Peter's eyes widen. He steps out slowly, looking around as if there's any way he can fully process how much more amazing the place is than he pictured. He followed the main walkway, passing desks covered in schematics and holograms of atoms for elements he couldn't identify floating in the air, glowing a radiant blue. He almost bumped into a robotic arm as he stared, barely catching himself in time.

 

“You must be Peter.” Tony called out from a desk on the far side of the room, watching the boy that looked like he'd stumbled into the world's largest candy store and had been told he could have anything he wanted.

 

“Oh! Yeah-uh.. Sorry, about the- Um robot..” He patted the arm he'd bumped into, stumbling through his words, feeling like an idiot. “I'm Peter, yes. That's me. Peter.” He straightened up a little, moving away from the equipment before he could knock it over completely.

 

Tony grinned as he watched the boy, so clearly overwhelmed by the setting. “Tony.” He motioned to himself and Peter smiled nervously and nodded.

 

“I know.” His smile faded quickly as he caught himself being too informal. “I mean, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark. I'm a huge fan of your work. Your paper last month on the existence and nonexistence of elliptic equations with cylindrical potentials, subcritical exponents and concave terms was just..” He paused to catch his breath. “Amazing.”

 

Tony's smile widened as Peter gushed. Normally he hated when people doted on him, feeling like it was more just blowing smoke up his ass and sucking up, but this kid.. His expression of awe was so genuine and Tony found it incredibly endearing, not to mention the way his cheeks were flushing.

 

“Tell me, how did you like the one on the relativistic velocity transformation and the principle of absolute simultaneity?” Tony leaned against a desk across from where Peter was standing, the boy's hands playing with the bottom of his shirt nervously.

 

“Honestly?” He asked quietly, his voice unsure.

 

“Yeah. Give it to me straight, kid.” He licked his lips as he settled in, interested to hear what Peter had to say.

 

“It wasn't your best.” Peter answered hesitantly.

 

“Oh?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, you made a lot of good points.. And the math was flawless, of course, but Einstein?” Peter questioned, shrugging slightly. “I guess it's just been done before. It was well-written, sure, but there were no real insights and there was no.. Heart? I guess. It felt like you were writing for the sake of publishing, not because you cared about the research.” Peter finished, standing with his shoulders hunched like he was ready to get yelled at for overstepping.

 

Tony actually laughed. Pepper had insisted that he maintain his presence in the scientific community and had demanded he dig up one of his old papers, polish it and get it published if he didn't want to write a new one. He couldn't give a crap about absolute simultaneity, but everyone had praised it, telling him that it was genius. Everyone but this kid..

 

“You're absolutely right.” Tony walked over, patting the boy on the shoulder. “Let me tell you something, Peter.” He pulled the boy in, not missing the small gasp he let out. “You're gonna do just fine here.”

 

Peter looked up at him with the biggest smile, his bid doe-eyes sparkling. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”  
  


\---

 

Within the first month, they'd found their rhythm. Peter was only in the lab three days a week, but they'd already made an incredible amount of progress. The boy was so eager to learn and was smart enough to keep up with Tony, sometimes even getting ahead of him. They moved together like a well-oiled machine, Peter zigging when Tony zagged. They worked in close proximity most of the time, sharing a desk so that they could collaborate. At least that's what Tony told Peter. Really, it was because he found being near the kid completely intoxicating.

 

All it took was a quick brush of his hand on Peter's back as he leaned over to check his work and the boy would shiver. Sometimes when Tony would stand behind him, Peter would close his eyes and take a deep breath, thinking that Tony wouldn't notice, but he definitely did.

 

He knew that he shouldn't keep teasing him, that he was just a kid for Christ's sake, but he'd never been good with impulse control and the kid's hair smelled like strawberries and then there was the way Peter looked at him.. It was only a matter of time before it all came to a head and he stopped being able to walk away.

 

“You know what, kid? I've had a long day. You can leave it for next time or finish up if you want, but I'm gonna call it a night.” He feigned being tired, but really he had just reached his limit with Peter and his sweet blush that he could see creeping all the way back to his ears. If he didn't get some space, he was going to have that boy over the desk within the next five minutes.

 

Peter nodded, deciding to go ahead and find a good stopping point before putting the work away. It was only a couple of minutes after Tony had left when he packed his bag, realizing that he still had to get his paper signed for school. On the days he worked in the lab, he left school early, so he had to track the hours and Tony had to sign off on them every week, but he'd forgotten since the man left early. If he didn't get it signed, they may not let him continue to use his last period for the internship.

 

“Friday, I need to see Mr. Stark. I need him to sign my paper.”  
  


“Of course, Peter. 27th floor.” Friday helpfully guided him, opening the elevator and sending him to the correct floor before alerting Tony of his arrival. “Peter is here to see you.”

 

Tony had barely had a chance to pour himself a drink before the alert came. “What for?”

 

“He says he needs you to sign a paper.”  
  
“Right. Send him in.” Tony had completely forgotten, but he knew it was important for Peter so he couldn't blame the kid for tracking him down for it. “In here!” He called out before he took a quick sip, continuing to settle in while he waited for Peter to make his way through the suite to the kitchen, where he was. He slipped his finger through the knot in his tie as he glanced down, sliding his shoes off. When he looked back up, Peter was walking toward him, watching him as he slowly removed his tie.

 

Peter's eyes watched as Tony set the silk accessory on the counter and he gulped. “Mr. Stark?”

 

“Don't mind me, I'm just getting comfortable.” Tony smiled as he moved his hands to the buttons on his shirt, opening them one by one, keenly aware that Peter's eyes were following the movement. He could see the boy's chest rising and falling quicker with each one until he got to the bottom, untucking it from his dress pants.

 

Peter's hands were shaking as he walked over, setting the paper on the counter next to his boss's tie, laying the pen on top for him. He felt like he was back in a dream as Tony's body pressed up against his back, his hands just below the edge of his shirt, gripping his waist.

 

“Peter..” Tony's mouth grazed the back of his neck, feeling the hairs standing on end.

 

“ _Sir_..” Peter's body trembled at the touch, his voice barely a whisper.

 

“Tell me to stop and I will.” He breathed out as his hands pushed the soft cotton t-shirt up, feeling the boy's warm skin against his palms. “We'll never talk about this again and it won't affect your internship, I swear.”

 

“But.. If you want this..” Tony continued to speak, lips dragging across Peter's neck as the boy's fingers splayed out across the countertop, his eyes flickering closed. “If you want **me**..” Tony rolled his hips against Peter's backside and he took a sharp breath. “I'll give you _everything_. Tell me, Peter.. What do you want?”

 

Peter's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he couldn't breath because Tony was touching him, offering himself to Peter and god, he wanted to hear him say it.. “I want you..” He thought that surely he'd wake up in a moment and find that he had been dreaming all along, but he didn't care. He wanted Tony in every way imaginable. “Please touch me, Mr. Stark..”

 

The way Peter said his name with such reverence went straight to Tony's already stiffening cock and he wasted no time giving Peter what he'd asked so nicely for. His hands slid down to undo the boy's pants before creeping inside to grip him loosely.

 

“Has anyone ever touched you like this?” He had a feeling he knew the answer, but like the dirty old man he was, he wanted to hear the kid say it.

 

“No..” Peter's mouth dropped open in a silent moan.

 

Tony's other hand climbed up Peter's shirt, teasing across his incredibly responsive nipple, keeping the pressure light as Peter arched his back into the touch. “Are you a virgin?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

“Why's that?” Tony's teeth scraped the shell of Peter's ear and he twitched. “You're a beautiful boy, Peter.. I'm sure a lot of people want to be with you.”

 

“They're not you.” Peter let his head fall back, sinking into Tony's chest. “I've only ever wanted you..”

 

“Have you ever thought about me while you touched yourself?” Tony flicked his wrist slightly and Peter's hips stuttered.

 

“ _Every time_.” Peter admitted and Tony could feel his skin heating up at the admission.

 

Tony forced himself to pull his hands away just long enough to turn Peter around, taking in the sight of him. His usually bright eyes were dark with lust and half-closed, mouth hanging loosely open, cheeks were flushed red. Glancing down, he could see the tip of Peter's dick sticking up out of the band of his briefs, so perfectly pink and glistening.

 

He placed his hands on either side of Peter's head and leaned in, pressing their lips together, a little surprised when the boy parted his lips for him instantly. It was slow and deep and hungry and Peter's hands were clinging to his forearms as if he was afraid he was going to pull away.

 

It was obvious that Peter was inexperienced, but as always, he was a fast learner and so, so eager to please, completely opening himself to Tony, trusting him to lead. He pulled one hand away, continuing to kiss the boy, sucking his tongue as he reached down to stroke him.

 

“Ngh.. Mr. Stark..” Peter moaned against his lips as Tony took a much more firm hold, not wanting to tease any longer. He jerked the boy quickly, swallowing every gasp and moan that came quicker and quicker until Peter's free hand was grabbing the counter to hold himself up as he climaxed into Tony's hand.

 

“Good boy..” Tony kissed him more softly, trailing down to his jaw as Peter caught his breath.

 

Peter smiled a little, a warmth spreading through him as Tony kissed and praised him, loving the sound of the man's voice echoing against his skin.

 

“Let's go to the bedroom, baby.” Tony grabbed the tie from the counter before he lifted Peter from the ground and the boy's legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to speak. “I'm gonna take such good care of you..” He kissed Peter's neck. “You're going to be screaming my name, begging me for more..” He sat Peter down in the middle of the bed. “When I'm done with you, you'll never want anyone else. You'll be all mine.”

 

Peter had latched his arms onto Tony's shoulders, wrapping around him tightly as he was carried into the other room. He could feel himself already hardening again at Tony's words, aching for him to make those promises come true. “I'm yours.. I've always been yours.”

 

Tony tossed the tie onto the bedside table before he stepped back, stripping himself completely, grinning at the way Peter stared at his hard cock like it's a piece of candy he wants to eat, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Back on the bed, he tugs Peter's shirt over his head, tossing it to the side before sliding his pants off, Peter having kicked his shoes off while Tony was stripping.

 

He wanted to show Peter everything the human body was capable of doing, every single different way that he could give the boy pleasure, but watching Peter climax had already gotten him too close. He pulled what he needed from the bedside table while Peter settled in against the pillows.

 

Tony rubbed his hand on Peter's trembling thigh as he warm the slick fingers on his other hand. Peter's hands were resting on his stomach nervously. Tony was kissing him softly as he lined his fingers up with Peter's tight hole when the boy broke away.

 

“Is it gonna hurt?” He asked and Tony smiled at how precious he was.

 

“No, baby.. I would never hurt you.” He looked Peter in the eyes so he knew he was telling the truth. “I just need you to relax, I'm gonna open you up nice and slow.”

 

Peter nodded. “Okay.” He took a deep breath and let it out before Tony pressed the tip of his finger inside slowly. He let it just stay there for a moment before moving it back out, repeating the shallow motion several times before pushing in deeper.

 

“Perfect.. You're doing so well for me, Peter.” Tony continued to distract him with kisses and encouraging words as he added a second finger, twisting around inside him freely before too long. Tony sucked a light bruise into his shoulder before pulling back to nuzzle it. “You're mine..”

 

“Yes..” Peter agreed as Tony fingered him.

 

“I want you to give all of yourself to me, Peter.” Tony added a third finger and while he could feel Peter tensing, the boy's face was showing him nothing but pleasure.

 

“I'm yours to take, Mr. Stark. Anything you want.” Peter closed his eyes as he felt himself being opened up.

 

“Anything?” Tony kissed him as he rolled the condom on, making sure he was nice and slick before getting into position. Peter nodded, yes still closed as he felt Tony's hardness against him. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.” Peter whispered out, his own cock more than ready to go again.

 

Tony reached over to the side table where he'd tossed his tie, grabbing it. “Give me your hands.”

 

Peter opened his eyes as he held out his hands without question, his gaze more curiosity than anything.

 

“You can sill say 'no'..” Tony offered him the out just in case he'd changed his mind.

 

Peter shook his head, putting his hands further out, closer to Tony. “I want you to.. Please, tie me up.”

 

Tony licked his lips, the look of innocence on Peter's face coupled with the words he's just spoken were almost enough to make him come right then. He used the tie to bind Peter's wrists together snugly, but not too tightly. He grabbed the bindings and pinned Peter's hands above his head with one hand as he slowly pressed into his willing body, his other hand holding the boy's hips in place.

 

Peter gasped as he threw his head back into the pillow, arms pulling slightly against the restraints, instinctively wanting to grab onto Tony. The pressure was building in him as he took the older man inch by inch until he was as full as he could be.

 

Tony gave Peter some time to adjust, moving his hips in circles to help stretch him further before he began to pull out. He kept it shallow and slow, pausing to add a little more lubrication before Peter started to arch back against him, his body asking for more. Still, he kept it light until Peter began squirm.

 

“Please, Mr. Stark.. It doesn't hurt, I can take more.” Peter insisted as he tried to shift himself downward until he was stopped by Tony's hand holding him in place.

 

“Tell me how much more.” Tony dipped down to take one of Peter's nipples between his teeth and the boy jerked. “Tell me how you want my cock.”

 

“Nngh..” Peter groaned as Tony nipped and sucked on him while he said such dirty things. His face burned bright red, but he needed more and Tony wasn't going to give it to him unless he did as he was told. “I want it harder.. Please, it's not enough-” He stuttered as the man pushed into him more firmly, but only once before going back to the slow pace. “Like t-that.. Faster.”

 

“You can do better than that, baby.. Tell me what you want me to do to you and I'll do it.” Tony smiled as he moved to Peter's other nipple, treating it a little more roughly.

 

Peter knew what Tony wanted to hear, knew what he wanted to have done to him, but he was so embarrassed to say it. He just needed to get out of his own mind. He told Tony that he trusted him and now it was time to prove it. He really did trust that Tony would take care of him..

 

Peter screwed his eyes closed tightly and went for it. “I want you to turn me over and shove my face into the mattress.. Fuck me so hard I feel it all week.” He heard Tony groan above him, so he kept going. “Nggh.. Make me scream, Mr. Stark, Please!” He raised his voice a little, desperate for Tony to give him what he wanted.

 

“Fuck, kid..” Tony leaned down to kiss his quickly before pulling out and flipping him over, lifting his hips in the air. He entered him again gently, but quickly picked up the pace.

 

“Oh, god!” Peter moaned as Tony really started to pound into him, one hand on his wrists, the other between his shoulder blades. His ass was in the air, knees spread on either side of him keeping him open.

 

Tony lifted Peter by the shoulders just enough to slide his arms underneath him so that he could touch himself while Tony grabbed his hips and plunged into him with all his strength. They were both sweating and Peter's body was jerking across the bed with each thrust, the boy a non-stop moaning mess beneath him.

 

Peter stroked himself quickly as Tony fucked him mercilessly and it didn't take long before he was biting into the pillow as he came, streaking across his hands and Tony's bed. He let out heavy puffs of air against the soft surface, trying to catch his breath as Tony continued until his hips began to stutter.

 

Tony stayed still inside the boy, hands rubbing his lower back as he rode out the waves of his own orgasm, waiting until his dick stopped twitching to pull out. He flopped on the bed next to Peter as the boy collapsed to the side, his face completely blissed out.

 

“Was it good, Mr. Stark?” Peter whispered, still seeking Tony's approval even then.

 

Tony chuckled as he reached out to stroke the boy's cheek. “It was perfect, kid. You're perfect.”

 

 


End file.
